


Help me, I can't help myself

by GraceV



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Tomi Oliver/Green Ranger, RIP, Trimberly isn't shown as a relationship until later chapters, Warning: mentions of an eating disorder/the beginnings of one, i'm thinking it will play a part in later chapters, thinking Jason/Tomi because I headcanon Zack as aromantic so, when u accidentally delete all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceV/pseuds/GraceV
Summary: Looking back, the group should have noticed Trini's behavior. They all had chalked it up to her being nervous after the battle, worried that another attack might happen. The group never thought it was something else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially influenced by someone on tumblr who said they wanted a fic that dealt with the bullying Trini went through that we saw in the trailer, so this deals with that.

Looking back, the group should have noticed Trini's behavior. They all had chalked it up to her being nervous after the battle, worried that another attack might happen. The group never thought it was something else.

Trini was at her locker when Billy approached her, the graffiti on her locker was barely washed away, but Billy decided not to question it.

"Hey Trini." He said, not noticing the way Trini jumped at his voice. She turned and forced a smile at him.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" Her voice was uneven and her eyes were red. Again, Billy didn't take note.

"Zack was wondering if you were coming to the bonfire tonight. He asked me because I was in his last class and I told him that I was going to be passing you in the hall and I figured it was easier than him seeking you out and-"

"Billy, I get it. I'll be there. I'll just text Zack, okay? See you later." And with that, Trini slammed her locker and was slipping her headphones on and turning her music so loud it could kill her eardrums. What Billy didn't know was that a few minutes before, Amanda and some other cheerleader named Hailey had been tormenting Trini in the bathroom. Calling her names, slurs, reminding her of everything she wasn't.

Trini took her anger out in the pit. It kept her from lashing out at the people in her life. Everyone took it as her wanting to become better and stronger for the inevitable next fight.

At the bonfire, Trini had her own water bottle with some type of mixture of alcohol. Kim eyed her carefully but Trini just shrugged.

"This is the one time I don't have my parents watching over my shoulder." Was her explanation.

Trini's locker was covered the next day. Kim saw it and exploded.

"Trini you can't let people do this to you." The Latina shrugged at Kim's outburst.

"It doesn't affect me, I just shrug it off."

There was a break in at the school that night and Trini's locker was caved into itself the next morning, a clear fist mark in the center. Trini insisted she didn't do it, brushing her bullies off with a shrug.

Trini stared at herself in Billy's bathroom mirror, her hardened gaze falling on every small flaw she could see. She wondered why the other teens even cared about her, or if they did at all. The rangers met at the Cranston's for a movie night and that day had been particularly rough for Trini. Amanda refused to give up on making Trini's life a living hell.

"I bet I'd die first in a horror movie." Trini mused to the group. Four heads turned towards her.

"Why do you think that?" Jason asked and Trini suddenly became aware that she had said that out loud. She scrambled to find a good reason.

"I'm the worst at hiding? Like, when Alpha-5 came and went looking for us, he found me first?" Trini's heart rate was through the roof and she was glad it was dark in the room.

The physical abuse came later. It started slow, cheerleaders walking into her in the hallways or someone accidentally tripping her, but never around her friends. As her bullies gained confidence, things got worse. Amanda decided to "accidentally" bump into Trini at lunch and her food "accidentally" fell all over Trini.

It was a few days after that when Zack noticed Trini was definitely not as okay as she said she was. Amanda had just made a comment about Trini's sexuality in front of the entire class and Trini had snapped the pen in her hand clean in half. A few moments later Zack was texting the other three rangers, deciding they needed to hold an intervention.

"Okay so why are we meeting in the chorus room for lunch today? Guys?" Trini stopped short when she saw her other four rangers watching her.

"Trini, we're worried about you." Kim stood up and motioned for the smaller girl to sit in her chair. Trini moved slowly towards them and sat down.

"It's come to our attention that, although you keep saying that nobody is bullying you or that it doesn't affect you, you are being effected." Jason's face was full of concern.

"Guys I can handle myself, I don't need you looking out for me." Trini moved to get up but Kim pushed her back down.

"You are staying here for this entire thing." The pink ranger said firmly.

"Trini, we're not doing this to anger you. We're your friends and we're worried about you." 

"Who said you were my friends?" Trini spat back and pushed Kim out of the way.

It was around 2 in the morning when Trini decided she wasn't going to sleep. Before even realizing what she was doing, Trini was out her window and on her way to the mine.

The pit was slightly enjoyable in solitary. Nobody was scrutinizing her moves or trying to make her better. It was just her the putties.

The next day, Trini was too tired to deal with anyone. She hadn't gotten any sleep and she was dreading the abuse that would come that day. But it didn't. Nothing at all.

After school, Trini went straight home.

"Mija, is that you? Why are you home so early? You are never home this early." Trini's mom asked as soon as the door shut.

"My day was great, mom, thank you for asking." Trini huffed as she walked directly up the stairs. She dropped her bag next to her door and flipped down onto her bed. The holes in her ceiling and walls were still there, causing the burning in Trini's chest to grow. Her breath caught in her chest, her vision blurred and salty tears burned in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off with inhuman strength.

"Trini, breathe it's Kimberly. I need you to close your eyes and count to ten in your head."

When Trini opened her eyes, she was met by the face of a concerned Kim, which immediately caused her to start crying again.

"No, no, no, Trin, no. Please don't cry. It's okay."

"I was so... horrible to you guys," Trini struggled to speak in between sobs, "Why are you being so nice to me?" 

"Trini, we cornered you. You had every right to react like that. Nobody is mad at you. We all just want to protect you."

The group was surprised when Trini showed up that day at training, even more surprised when she arrived with Kim. Despite having gotten closer before Rita’s attack, the two had stopped talking almost completely.

“You doing okay, Trini?” Zack asked, frozen in battle stance.

 

“I should be asking you guys that. I’m sorry that I was being a brat.” Trini knew she didn’t meaning it. The words were hollow, the voice in the back of her head was telling her they didn’t actually care. 

Training passed by quickly, Trini sparred with lower level putties while the other four fought in pairs, because Trini wasn’t able to morph again. This only solidified her fears, the others didn’t need her. Her thoughts drowned out everything else and suddenly she was on the ground, staring at the ceiling. She could barely feel the attacks of the putty she had been fighting, her gaze fixated on memorizing the ceiling.

“Trini!” A chorus of voices that sounded so far away reached Trini’s ears. The putty was suddenly off her and she became vaguely aware of someone kneeling next to her. 

“Trini, are you okay? What happened?” Jason’s voice brought Trini back to reality and she sat up, eyes widened in confusions.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just give me space.” Everyone backed up immediately as Trini stood up. Her vision darkened at the edges and she focused only on keeping her balance. “I think I’m just going to go home, if that’s okay.” 

Trini stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, wondering why she had been on the ground earlier, wondering what was wrong with her. 

“Trinidad, it’s dinnertime!” Her mother’s voice floated up the stairs. Trini winced as she got up from her bed. The bruises on her torso wouldn’t heal for a few more hours, but her face had cleared up significantly. The black and blue mark around her eye was gone and the only sign that something had happened was the small cut at her hairline.

Dinner was uneventful for her, a regular family dinner, like before she was a Ranger.

“Any new people in your life, Trini? A boyfriend?” Her mother asked hopefully, trying to prompt her daughter to speak.

“Nope, just me, myself, and I.” Trini replied, her words were sharp.

“You aren’t eating much, are you feeling unwell?” Her father chimed in, actual concern present on his face.

“I had a snack when I went out earlier.” Trini lied, knowing damn well she hadn’t eaten a full meal since… It was then that Trini realized she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten. “But you’re right, I’m not feeling very well. May I be excused?” 

“Sure, sweetie Bring your plate into the kitchen first.” Her father’s eyes followed her as she stood up and Trini’s entire body burned with shame. As she made her way to her room, she felt like throwing up, despite knowing she wouldn’t be able to. 

Trini stayed home from school the next day, and the next.


End file.
